Wizards vs Minecraft
by maria-fall
Summary: Max accidently teleports himself, Justin, Alex, and Harper into the world of Minecraft. Will the four survive long enough to find a way out of the game?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex pounded on Justin's bedroom door. "Hey dorkus! Let me in." There was no answer; it was obvious Justin was ignoring her.

Alex didn't hesitate to barge into her brother's room. "Didn't you hear me knocking?"

Justin was sitting at his desk in front of his computer. He gritted his teeth, angered by his sister's interruption. "I'm busy Alex."

Alex seemed intent on irritating her older brother. "Doing what? Are you looking at Japanese tentacle porn again? I'm telling mom and dad when they get home."

"I'm only playing the greatest game ever created, Minecraft." replied Justin. "What do you want anyways Alex?"

Alex sat on the edge of Justin's bed. "I'm bored."

"Well do you want to play Minecraft with me? Come on, it will be fun." Justin pointed at his screen. "Look I made an exact replica of the Sub Station."

Alex just shook her head. "Just when I thought you couldn't be any more of a nerd. It's Friday night and you're playing building blocks? Don't you have any good games? This game looks boring."

Justin ignored his sister's taunts. "I'll have you know that Minecraft has sold over 20 million copies Alex."

Harper came into the room and joined Alex and Justin. "Hi guys! Oh you're playing Minecraft. I love this game!"

"Figures…" Alex muttered under her breath.

"Hey guys! Want to see something cool!" Everyone turned around to see Max holding his wand.

"No one wants to see your dead lizard Max." said Alex.

"Mr. Marbles isn't dead, he's just sleeping. Besides it's not that."

Justin began to worry about what Max was up to. He was responsible for watching his siblings while their parents were away taking a weekend trip upstate. "Please tell me you didn't use mom's dress to make a Batman cape."

Max flashed a sheepish grin. "I did… But it isn't that either."

Alex crossed her arms. "So what do you want to show us?"

Max pointed his wand at the screen. Before anyone could respond, a blue electrical beam shot out from the wand and hit Justin's computer. Everything in the room began flashing for a brief second.

Justin opened his eyes. Alex, Harper and Max were nearby. It was soon apparent that they weren't in Justin's room anymore. In fact they weren't in New York anymore.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

Justin immediately recognized his surroundings. "We're in Minecraft…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin examined his surroundings. The four teens stood on a beach. Behind them was a small grassy field close to a dense forest with tall mountains in the distance. On the left was a field covered in snow and to their right was a vast desert.

Alex was the first one to speak. "Why is everything all blocky and cubey?"

"I'm a bit more curious why there's a frozen tundra next to a desert." Harper stated.

Justin turned to the rest of the group. "We're in Minecraft."

"Oh great! This is just how I want to spend my weekend. Playing with blocks." Alex sarcastically replied.

Justin ignored his sister's complaints and turned to his brother. "Max what did you do?"

"I found this new spell that can put us in any game." Max kept smiling unaware that Justin seemed upset with him. "Pretty neat huh?"

Justin took out his wand and tried a spell that would teleport the group back home. The wand didn't respond. Justin tried the spell again and still had no luck.

Justin threw his wand down on the ground in frustration. "Max you idiot! We have no way to get out of here!"

Alex's mouth dropped. "What do you mean we can't get out? I have a party to go to tomorrow!"

"Mom said you weren't allowed to go to that party Alex." Justin remembered their predicament and became hysterical again. "Forget that! We have no way to get out of here! Our magic doesn't work here. Oh God! This is bad!"

"But I tried the spell before on dad's old Pong console. Once I beat the game I was right back home." said Max.

Justin began to settle down and tried to think everything out logically. After several minutes locked in deep thought, Justin looked up at everyone. "It's possible that if we beat the game we may be able to return home. It's a long shot but it might work."

"Hey why are you acting like this was your idea? I told you about how I got back home." Max stated.

"So how do you beat this game anyways?" asked Alex.

Justin looked up at the sky again. The sun shined bright without a cloud in the sky. By his calculations it was mid-afternoon. "We have more important things to do first Alex. We have to gather enough materials in order to build a house."

Alex seemed confused by Justin's suggestion. "Why? You're planning on staying here?"

"Alex I spent almost an hour explaining the rules of the game to you." said Justin.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah I kind of dozed off while you were going on and on about the stupid rules."

Justin tried to remain patient with his sister. The last thing he needed was a lengthy argument when there were more pressing matters to attend to. "We have to build a shelter before nightfall so we'll be safe."

Alex shrugged. "Why? Are the stupid building blocks going to kill us?"

"No… But the Creepers, zombies, and skeletons will." replied Justin.

"Don't forget the spiders." Harper added.

"So how do we build a house anyways?" asked Alex "It's not like we have a chainsaw."

"Like this." Justin walked up to a tree and without warning punched the center of it.

"OW!" Justin held up his injured hand and cried out. Justin spent the next several minutes cursing out loud while he hopped in place.

"Ha!" Alex snorted. "Nice going Hercules. So what are you going to do for your next trick?"

Max noticed that his wand was glowing near the same tree that Justin had tried punching. On a hunch Max struck the tree while holding his wand. A block broke off from the tree and fell to the ground.

Max picked up the wooden block. "Hey Justin look!"

Justin grabbed the block from Max. He turned to Alex and Harper. "I figured it out! We can use our wands to mine for materials."

"Hey I was the one who found that out!" Max pouted.

Justin put his wand against the block. "Let's see if we can craft tools and planks." Justin focused his attention on creating planks from the block. The wand appeared to read Justin's mind and created four blocks of planks.

Justin smiled as he grabbed the planks. "It looks like our wands function like a game controller here. You just have to think of what you want to craft from the material and it will appear."

Justin glanced up at the sun, it would be dark in a few more hours. "Ok let's get some more wood. We still have a lot to do before it gets dark."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later Justin returned to camp with several blocks of cobblestone and a few pieces of coal. He was fortunate that there was a cave close by near the edge of the woods. The cave seemed small but Justin knew from experience that the cave could be even larger than it appeared. Luckily Justin didn't have to delve that deep before he found some coal ore blocks by the entrance.

Justin made note of the cave before heading back to where the others were waiting. He hoped Alex, Max, and Harper had gathered enough materials while he was away. On his way back he ran into some sheep.

_"Well we're going to need some beds to sleep on." _

Justin approached the sheep. "Sorry about this guys." Justin hit the sheep with his wand.

"Baah!" The sheep ran away leaving several wool blocks behind. Justin gathered the blocks before heading back to camp.

Back at camp Alex was lying down on two wooden blocks while Max and Harper were busy gathering the last blocks needed to build a shelter.

Justin put his materials down on the ground. "Alex what are you doing? We only have an hour of daylight left and we haven't even started building yet!"

"I've been busy supervising." Alex turned towards where Harper and Max were working. "Harper, Max move faster!" Alex snapped her fingers. "Good help is so hard to find around here."

Justin shook his head in disappointment. "It's amazing how lazy you can be even in a videogame…"

"Well what have you've been doing for the past hour?" countered Alex.

Justin pointed to the small pile of blocks he had collected. "I found some coal and cobblestone nearby. We can build a furnace and make some torches now. And I found some wool too to make some beds."

"And I should care… why?" Alex retorted.

Justin inspected all the materials that Harper and Max had gathered while he was gone. "I think we have enough materials to build a small house." Justin took a look around. "This seems like a good place as any to build. We have enough space to expand later on and we're close to everything we need… Alright let's start laying some planks on the ground."

Justin placed the first block on the ground. The physics in this world were just like the game. Justin could carry multiple blocks that were almost half his size with ease. Yet the blocks still would provide a strong, secure structure when placed on the ground.

Justin walked in a straight line while laying wooden planks on the ground behind him all while keeping a sense of urgency. After several meters Justin turned to the right continuing to lay more planks down on the ground. He made his way back to where Alex, Harper, and Max were standing. The perimeter was set. By Justin's calculations the four would have enough room to move around.

Justin inspected the foundation he had laid down. "Alright let's get started. We don't have that much time left."

"We could build another replica of the Sub Station." Harper suggested. "Ooh! Or we could build the Eiffel Tower!" Harper grabbed Justin's arm and smiled. "Come on Justin, it will be romantic!"

Justin stepped away from Harper. "The sun is starting to set Harper. We don't have enough time."

Alex yawned. "I'm going back to bed then." She noticed Justin glaring at her. "What? You don't expect me to help."

Justin grabbed his sister and shook her. "Alex what part of 'zombies are going to tear us apart while skeletons use our skulls for target practice' don't you understand?"

Alex shrugged. "Well everything sounds bad when you put it that way."

Justin gritted his teeth all while trying to stay patient. He realized that being angry wouldn't solve anything. "Can you at least move everything into the perimeter? Please?"

"Well as long as you say please."

Justin helped Max and Harper build up the house while Alex moved all the cobblestone, wool, and coal into the house. Justin couldn't believe how slow Alex was, she moved one block at a time.

The house was soon complete. It was made entirely out of wood planks and some blocks of stone. Justin added the finishing touches by placing a wooden door that faced the beach.

Justin's eyes widened with amazement, pride, and a sense of accomplishment. "My house… it's… beautiful!"

"Wow you built a big wood cube. Nice work Justin." Alex snorted. "You could have added some windows."

Justin ignored his sister. "We'll be safe and relatively comfortable here." Justin took one last look at the sky. The last rays of the sun were quickly vanishing. "Oh crap! We have to get inside!"

…

"There's only three beds here Justin."

Justin threw another piece of coal in the furnace he had built out of cobblestone. The furnace provided ample heat and light in the one room house. "We're out of wood planks Max. I needed the rest to make some torches."

Alex hopped on one of the beds. "I guess someone will have sleep on the floor."

"Well Alex since you were too lazy to help Max and Harper gather materials I guess you should be the one sleeping on the floor tonight." Justin countered.

Alex frowned. "But! Can't we draw straws?"

Justin refused to budge. Neither Max or Harper said anything in Alex's defense, instead they looked away.

Defeated, Alex grabbed a blanket and laid it out on the floor by the furnace. "This is all your fault Justin! If you played something normal we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Before Justin could respond a loud gurgling noise rang out from outside.

Harper had a concerned look on her face. "What's going on out there?"

Justin hated to think what was on the other side of the door. _That sounds like a zombie…_

Justin tried to alleviate everyone's fears. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. We're completely safe here."

Alex sat down on the blanket. "So how do we beat this stupid game anyways Justin?"

Justin had a solemn expression on his face. "It won't be easy… We'll need to reach The End."

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin. "Yeah I know we have to get to the end in order to win. We're not going to beat the game at the beginning. I asked you how do we beat the game."

"I told you how Alex. We have to get to The End."

"What are you dense? How… do… we…beat…this…stupid…game…dork?" Alex hissed.

"By getting to The End!" Justin shouted back.

Alex threw up her hands in frustration. "UGH! I'd be better off asking Max!"

"Asking me what Alex?" Max inquired.

Justin realized his sister didn't know what he was alluding to. "No Alex, we have to reach a dimension called The End. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm reenacting the Abbott and Costello Who's on First routine?"

"Who's on first?" asked Max.

Justin shook his head. "I'm not even going there." He turned back to Alex. "To get the The End, we'll need to find an end portal and twelve eyes of ender to activate it."

"So where's this portal?" asked Alex.

"The portal is in a stronghold." Before Alex could even ask, Justin replied, "The stronghold can be anywhere underground. There's a cave nearby we can check tomorrow. We should probably gather some more supplies and some food first."

"So once we find this portal, we'll get back home right?" asked Alex.

"Umm right Alex…" Justin climbed in his bed and slid under the covers. He didn't want to tell them about the Ender Dragon that they would have to eventually confront. "Well good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night…

Everyone was fast asleep. Even though certain death was outside that door, no one had any trouble sleeping.

It was around midnight when a hand reached under the blanket and grabbed Justin's leg. Justin kicked away and turned on his side. "Alex I said I'll craft another bed tomorrow. You'll just have to rough it on the floor for tonight."

Alex's voice called out. "What are you talking about dork? I'm sleeping with Harper."

"Thanks for hogging all the blankets Alex. I really don't mind freezing." Harper sarcastically replied.

Justin opened his eyes. The entire room was pitch black. "Max? Stop grabbing my leg!"

"It's not me." Max answered back.

"Brrrainnnnssssss!"

"Oh no zombies…" Justin jumped out of bed. He started to run before tripping over his shoes that were laid out by his bed. He fell on the floor with a loud thud which alerted the zombie to his exact location.

Justin struggled to identify his surroundings. "What happened to the torches?"

"Yeah about that… I can't sleep with the lights on so I put them out." Alex replied. "Now keep quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep here."

The zombie jumped on Justin's back. "THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN HERE! SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND!"

Harper jumped out of bed and lit a torch which instantly illuminated the room. Justin struggled to fight off the zombie. "Max there's a sword under my bed!"

Max nodded and reached under Justin's bed, pulling out a wooden sword that Justin had made earlier that day. "Are these the Romero zombies or the 28 Days Later zombies?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER! WILL YOU JUST USE THE DAMN SWORD ALREADY!" Justin screamed. The zombie's teeth were coming closer towards Justin's neck.

"Ok here goes nothing." Max swung the sword and struck the zombie in the back of the head.

The zombie vanished with a small trace of smoke.

Justin struggled to catch his breath. He stood up and looked around. The door was still secure.

Justin turned to Alex who was trying to sleep. "Alex! I thought I told everyone to keep the torches lit!"

"I forgot you still need your Captain Jim Bob Sherwood night light on at night." Alex snorted.

Justin started to relight all the torches on the walls. "We have to keep the torches lit to prevent any mobs from spawning in here. That zombie could have killed us all in our sleep."

Alex pulled the covers over her head to shield her eyes from the light. "This sucks!"

Justin headed back to bed. "It's a wonder you two haven't gotten me killed yet."

"That wasn't nice to say that about Harper and Max." Alex replied.

Justin laid his head down on the pillows. "I wasn't referring to Harper Alex."

…

The morning sun had forced all the monsters to return back to their hiding spots.

Max was the first to run outside. "I need to use the bathroom! I shouldn't have drank all those sodas earlier!" Max found a tree nearby and ran over to it.

Justin stretched out his arms. "We probably should work on the house today. Maybe we can add a bathroom and some windows." Justin looked around. "Where's Alex?"

"I think Alex is by the beach." replied Harper.

"I better grab her. We'll be able to finish the house before nightfall with the four of us working together." Justin started towards the beach. He found Alex nearby petting a small baby pig.

"Good job Alex, you found some food. Bacon would be good for breakfast." Justin leaned over the small square pig and punched it in the face.

Alex glared at her brother. "Asshole!"

Irritated the pig lunged forward and bit Justin on the hand. "OW!" Justin jumped back and rubbed his hand.

Alex laughed as she petted the baby pig again. "Good job!" She continued to glare at her brother. "That's what you get for picking on poor Justin."

Justin continued to massage his hand where the pig had bit him. "You named the pig after me?"

"The name seemed to fit." Alex replied.

"We're not keeping it as a pet Alex. Besides that we need food."

"But… Why don't we just find a convenience store?"

"There aren't any convenience stores in Minecraft." Justin glanced at the pig which looked up at Justin with its wide blue eyes. "Well he is kind of cute… I like the name Wilbur better. You know from Charlotte's Web… the book or in your case the movie."

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin. "Very funny Justin. I do actually read."

"Well I guess we can try fishing. I found some string a spider left behind. We'll be able to make some fishing poles."

Later that day…

Justin and Harper had just finished building the second story to the house. They moved the beds upstairs since Justin wanted to use the bottom floor for a workshop and storage area. Justin also added a small room downstairs that would serve as a bathroom.

Alex and Wilbur came back to the house just as Justin and Harper were putting the finishing touches on the house. Justin greeted them at the door. "Where were you Alex? We could have used some help here."

Alex held up some mushrooms. "Wilbur found some mushrooms in the woods."

Justin inspected the mushrooms. "We can make mushroom stew. I have enough planks to make some bowls. This is great! I'm starving!"

Max soon joined the group with his fishing pole and a bucket of fish. "I caught a whole bunch of fish down by the ocean!"

Alex peeked inside the house. "So where are the beds?"

Justin pointed to the staircase. "Upstairs. And yes Alex I crafted another bed for you."

Justin looked up at the sky. There was only an hour left of daylight. "Shoot! I wanted to check out that cave. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'll start dinner."

….

Justin grabbed the fried fish from the furnace. "You know besides the zombies and other monsters trying to kill us, this place isn't that bad. It's almost like a vacation."

Justin placed the plate on the table. Everyone began to eat. Alex gave Wilbur some fish from the table. The small pig wolfed down two fish before he fell asleep by Alex's chair.

Justin smiled at the sleeping pig. "I'm glad someone enjoys my cooking."

After dinner everyone retired upstairs. Justin had placed windows on each side of the second floor so he could get a better view of what was going on outside.

Justin looked out from one of the windows facing the beach. The sun had already vanished along with the last rays of light. Already some zombies and skeletons were climbing out of the ocean onto the beach. Justin wondered if the creatures already knew that they were here. Justin had placed some blocks of wood against the door confident that nothing could get in. Or at least he hoped.

Justin turned away from the window. Alex was sitting on her bed petting Wilbur. She seemed upset. Alex's eyes met Justin's, she turned away refusing to let her brother know how truly frightened she was. "Do you think we'll make it back before mom and dad find out we're missing?"

Justin tried to stay strong for Alex, Max, and Harper. "Of course. We'll make it out of here in no time."

Everyone remained silent the entire time before turning in. Outside some zombies had gathered by the front door. They tried pushing the door open but were unable to. The barricade Justin had placed against the door made it impossible for the small horde to break in. After awhile the zombies left.

A lone figure stood on a snow covered mountain noticing the well lit house from below.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning…

"Ugh! We're going around in circles…" complained Alex.

"I know the cave is around here somewhere." Justin glanced at his map again. "Let's see..."

While Justin was examining his map he failed to notice the small pit right in front of him.

"There we go; the cave is right by that treEEEEE!" Without warning Justin fell down below landing with a loud thud.

Everyone ran over to the edge of the pit. Fortunately for Justin, the drop was only about ten to fifteen feet deep. He slowly got to his feet. Other than a few bruises, he seemed to be alright.

Justin called out to the others. "It's alright! I'm not hurt."

Justin took a quick look around. He was surrounded by walls of stone and dirt. Justin noticed a small opening that seemed to lead further underground.

"Hey I think I've found another way into the cave. We should check this out."

Alex stood over the edge. "How are we even going to get down there?"

Justin took out his wand. "Hold on I'll make a staircase for you." Justin started digging in an upwards diagonal manner creating a manmade staircase so the others could climb down.

….

Justin placed some torches on the wall which illuminated the cave.

"This place is small." Alex stated.

Justin had to agree. The cavern only extended a few yards into the earth. "Some of these caves have several tunnels that connect to other caves in the area."

Justin calculated which direction the first cave was located. "Let's start a tunnel going this way. I want to see if I'm right about this."

Everyone began digging a narrow tunnel through the stone. After several feet Justin placed more torches on the walls. The group tunneled further until they finally reached the other cavern that Justin had explored two days ago.

Justin seemed relieved that his theory had been proven correct. "I was right. The caves do connect."

Alex wasn't impressed. "So what does that prove? We could have just walked to the other side instead of having to dig our way through!"

Justin placed a few more torches around the cave. "Well it proves my theory that this cave is much bigger than I had initially thought. We might be able to tunnel our way into other caves from here. We're relatively close to the house from here… maybe we can build a tunnel that runs right to our house."

Justin turned around and walked towards the solid stone wall. "By my calculations if we head north we should eventually wind up underneath the mountains." Justin glanced over at his group. "I think that's our best bet for now."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with Justin's plan. Justin grabbed a pickaxe and struck the wall inching his way deeper through the earth.

….

Nightfall…

Justin and Harper took a quick inventory of all the minerals they found for the day while Alex and Max were upstairs sleeping, tired from the long hard day in the caves.

"If we find enough iron ore we could start building mine cart tracks. It would make tunneling even easier." stated Justin.

Harper's attention was concentrated on the iron door that Justin had installed earlier that day. They could hear the zombies pounding on the other side of the door.

Justin refused to let the loud thuds distract him. "Nothing should be able to break through that door. We're completely safe in here."

Harper tried to smile for Justin. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Justin pondered the question for a few seconds. "We're running low on food." Wilbur looked up at Justin. "Sorry Wilbur but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for some more fish." Justin explained to the baby pig.

Justin turned back to Harper. "I need you to gather some food tomorrow."

Harper looked uncertain. "Okay…"

"You're the only one I can depend on Harper. I definitely can't rely on Alex to do anything useful."

Justin petted Wilbur. "Wilbur should be able to lead you through the forest to find some more mushrooms. And you should be able to catch enough fish."

Justin's eyes met Harper's. "Just make sure you're back before dark Harper."

Harper nodded. "I will Justin. What about you guys?"

"We're going to go back to search the cave. The sooner we find the stronghold and the portal, the sooner we can get out of here."

….

The next morning…

Justin waved to Harper who stood by the doorway. "Be careful Harper!"

Harper smiled and waved back. "I will..."

"We might be a bit late… I want to cover as much ground today as we can." said Justin. Harper wished the siblings good luck before heading out the door with Wilbur.

Alex seemed upset. "Why can't I go with Harper?"

"Because I need you two to help me down in the mines. The more ground we cover the sooner we'll be able get back home." Justin still didn't know what he was going to tell their parents when they got back. He hoped their parents weren't going out of their minds searching for them.

Justin put all of the negative thoughts out of his mind. He had to focus on getting to the end portal.

Justin walked over to the newly installed trapdoor which led down to the tunnels. The day before the Russo's and Harper had dug a narrow tunnel back to the house. Justin knew the strategy would pay off as they could safely travel through the cleared tunnels to their house at night if needed.

Justin opened the trapdoor and started down the ladder. "Alright let's go then." He carried an iron sword and several torches down with him. Alex and Max followed Justin down below.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day…

Harper walked through the front door with several buckets of fish and apples. "I'm back!" she cheerfully announced.

No one answered. The trapdoor that led to the tunnels was still left open. Harper frowned. "They're not back yet…"

Wilbur rubbed up against Harper's leg. Harper smiled at the baby pig. "I guess I can start dinner now."

….

Around the same time, underneath the mines…

Alex turned to Justin. "Are we done yet?"

Justin gritted his teeth as he dug further into the mine. "I like to dig a bit further before we call it quits for the day."

Max pointed to a tunnel on their right; it was the fifth tunnel they had passed by. "Why don't we check out some of these other tunnels?"

Justin kept digging forward ignoring any fatigue and hunger he felt. "I think we're better off staying in a straight direction for now Max. I don't want to get lost down here."

Alex threw her pickaxe down on the ground. "Ugh! I can't take this anymore!"

"You know if you stopped complaining for a second and did some actual work we could have found the portal already Alex." replied Justin.

Alex sighed and grabbed her pickaxe using it to knock a piece of gravel away. "Happy?"

"Not really… you're digging towards the west while we're trying to go north…" Justin soon noticed a diamond ore block near the spot where Alex had cleared the gravel. "Alex this is amazing! You found diamond ore."

Alex couldn't contain her excitement. "Diamonds?" Alex began clearing out some of the gravel and stone nearby so she could reach the diamond ore more easily.

Alex's eyes widened. "Look at all these diamonds." Sure enough there were about six diamond ore blocks embedded in the wall.

Justin could hear a low moan coming from the other side of the wall which meant that zombies were somewhere nearby.

Justin grabbed the pickaxe from Alex's hands before she could swing it. "Alex wait!"

Alex became impatient. "What now Justin? You're keeping me from my diamonds."

"Will you just wait a second!" Justin hissed. Justin placed his ear against the wall. The growls were getting much louder.

Justin slowly backed away from the wall. "Just as I thought… zombies… We have to be near another cave. This wall is probably the only thing protecting us."

Alex seemed clueless to their predicament. "So does that mean I can grab these diamonds?"

"Not unless you want dozens of zombies to come pouring through." Justin became lost in deep thought, his eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Alex started to get worried. "Oh no what?"

"The one path we passed on the left… it might lead to that cave." Justin grabbed his belongings. "We have to get out of here. RIGHT NOW!"

"That might be a problem…" Max pointed down the main tunnel that led back to the house.

As Justin had suspected the tunnel on the left led directly to the cave that was swarming with zombies. Already a few zombies had poured out into the main tunnel. The path to the house was completely blocked off. The zombies started shuffling towards the three teens.

Justin ran towards the closest tunnel on their right. "This way! Hurry!"

Alex and Max followed Justin through the tunnel. The siblings ran through the mines for several minutes before reaching a dead end.

"Damn." Justin muttered. They could hear the horde of zombies getting closer. There wasn't enough time to dig their way through the wall.

Justin looked up. There were some wood planks directly above them. The planks were supported by wood fence posts which meant the ceiling was unstable in this area.

"Get behind me!" Justin shouted. "Stand right against the wall!"

Alex and Max followed Justin's instructions. Justin used his pickaxe to strike one of the wood beams above him. He immediately jumped back where Alex and Max were standing. The planks broke apart allowing the ceiling to collapse in. Blocks of gravel came crashing down sealing the tunnel and forming a natural barricade against the zombies.

Alex pushed her older brother. "You idiot! Now we're trapped here!" Alex swung at Justin. "We're going to suffocate to death down here!"

Justin grabbed Alex by her arms. "What would you rather have me do? Let the zombies tear us apart!" Alex soon settled down realizing that Justin was right.

Justin let go of Alex and lit a torch. "We should be able to dig our way out of here… Wait a second…" Justin touched the wall in front of him. "These are bricks…"

Alex was growing impatient. She was too frightened and angry to care. "Soooo…"

Justin took another hard look at the ceiling. "These aren't natural tunnels Alex… they're manmade."

"But who could have been here?" asked Alex. "I thought we were the only ones on this world."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Justin used his pickaxe to break through the bricks.

Justin cleared two rows of bricks before he found himself on the other side of the tunnel. The tunnel seemed much wider than the previous ones. Torches were lined up against the walls.

"Someone must have been down here before… I'm guessing they ran into those zombies and made their way back here. Whoever it was must have tried sealing the mines with these bricks to keep the zombies out of this area." Justin surmised.

"We might as well check this place out." Justin started down the mine.

…..

The sun was rapidly setting below the horizon. Harper and Wilbur stood over the trapdoor waiting for Justin, Alex, and Max to return.

Harper felt uneasy. Mustering all her courage she began climbing down the ladder. "Guys?"

An arrow hit the rung directly below Harper's foot. Harper looked down below. A skeleton was directly below her. Harper hurried back up the ladder as the skeleton reached for another arrow. Harper slammed the trapdoor shut and locked it.

Harper waited for several minutes. Down below several zombies had gathered underneath the ladder. Their growls became louder. Fortunately they couldn't put enough weight against the trapdoor to force it open. Harper was relatively safe above.

_'Alex, Justin and Max are still down there!'_

Harper paced back and forth. She soon came to the morbid conclusion that her friends were now dead, that they had been killed by the zombies down in the mines.

Outside the sun had finally set, all the monsters climbed out of their hiding spots and approached the house. Wilbur became frightened and hid under the table. Harper tried to calm the baby pig down but it was no use. Wilbur stayed under the table the whole night. Harper soon came to another realization. She was all alone on this world now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Justin, Alex and Max wandered through the tunnels for what seemed like hours. Occasionally they would run into a lone skeleton or zombie which Justin disposed of with his sword. As long as the monsters weren't in a group they were relatively easy to handle or evade one on one. Well except for the Creeper. Justin was thankful that they hadn't run into them yet.

The three siblings made their way to a small cave. Lit torches were placed all around the walls. It was apparent that someone had been digging down here which further proved Justin's theory that they weren't alone on this world.

Justin looked around the cavern. There were no other tunnels that led out of the cave.

Alex stomped her foot. "Ugh! Another dead end… I told you we should have taken that right."

Justin waved his hand at Alex to keep quiet. "I hear water… and look! Dirt! It's Dirt!" Justin exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin. "I've never knew anyone who got so excited about seeing dirt before."

"It means we're close to the surface. We can probably dig our way out of here." Justin grabbed his shovel and started digging. The sound of water got louder as he made his way through the dirt blocks.

Natural light poured into the cave from a small opening Justin had made. Justin peeked outside. They were near a tundra biome, snow was everywhere.

"Oh no!" Justin muttered

"You keep saying that Justin. What's wrong now?" asked Alex.

"The sun has already set!" Justin turned to Alex and Max. "We'll have to stay here until daybreak."

"But…"

Justin interrupted Alex. "We wouldn't last a second out there in the open. I hate to say it but the caves are much safer for now."

"This blows!" Alex pouted.

"Would you shut up!" Justin spat. Alex's poor attitude and laziness was already irritating him past his breaking point. "You'll let everything in a five mile radius know where we're at."

Justin took another look outside. There was no sign of any monsters in the area. At least the moonlight and white snow provided enough visibility for him to see clearly. Justin silently cursed himself for not paying better attention to the time.

Justin walked back to where Alex and Max were gathered. "We should be safe for the night. I'll keep watch if you guys want to grab some sleep."

Justin leaned against a gravel wall. He started to make some calculations. "Let's see… we couldn't have gone too far… If we head west we should find our way back home."

"Grrrrrrr…"

Justin looked up at Alex and Max. "Could you two stay quiet for once? I'm trying to think here."

"That wasn't us." replied Alex.

Justin jumped back. "Oh no! Don't tell me there's another cave filled with zombies…"

Max raised his pickaxe and struck the wall making a small opening. He looked inside. "Yep there's more zombies."

Justin couldn't believe his brother's stupidity. The zombies noticed Max on the other side of the wall. They began pushing their way through the gravel.

Justin grabbed Max and Alex and ran towards the entrance. Using his shovel, he quickly dug a larger hole to climb out of. The zombies poured out of the cave and followed the three siblings outside.

Justin, Alex and Max ran across the snowy fields as fast as they could. After a quarter of a mile they stopped to catch their breath. Justin looked back; it seemed that they had lost the zombies.

Justin turned to Alex and Max. "YOU TWO HAVE TO BE THE MOST INCOMPETANT, LAZY, MORONIC, USELESS EXCUSES FOR WIZARDS I'VE EVER SEEN!" Justin shouted at the top of his lungs. "Here's a suggestion Max. If you ever have any more bright ideas pop in your head, do the exact opposite of what your brain tells you to do because it's probably the wrong thing!"

Justin turned back to Alex. "And Alex… you're so useless that if you ever get turned into a zombie I wouldn't be able to tell the difference… No cancel that. I would be able to tell the difference because zombies don't complain as much as you do and they do more work!"

Both Alex and Max's eyes widened. Justin began to feel guilty about what he said to his siblings. "I didn't mean it like that…"

A loud gurgle interrupted Justin. Justin turned around. The same horde of zombies that had chased them out of the caves was heading their way.

Justin noticed a hill nearby. The higher ground would be their safest bet he reasoned. "This way! Hurry!"

The three teens hurried off stopping at the foot of the hill. The side of the hill they were facing was too steep to climb up. Justin looked around for another way to climb to the top, failing to notice the lurking creeper nearby.

The siblings heard a loud hiss. They turned around and came face to face with a flashing creeper ready to explode. Sensing it was the end, everything started to flash before their eyes.

Before the creeper could explode an arrow hit the creature killing it instantly. A pile of gunpowder appeared where the creeper once stood.

Justin looked around expecting to find a skeleton. A voice called out from above. "Hello down there!"

Justin, Alex and Max looked up and found a man standing at the edge of the hill. The man hopped down a few ledges before landing safely on the ground.

The stranger standing still with his arms by his side resembled a 3D rectangle. He was about the same height as Justin. The man wore a diamond armor chest plate and a tartan kilt with leather boots. He had red hair on top of his block head. He carried a sword in one hand and a bow in the other.

The unnamed man picked up the gunpowder before introducing himself to the Russo's. "Hey there!"

Max stepped forward. "SpongeBob? Wait SpongeBob wears square pants, you're wearing a dress…"

The man shook his head. "Um no… this is a kilt."

"Could have fooled me…" Alex snorted.

The man ignored Alex's snide remark. "The name's Steve. Nice to make your acquaintance."

(A/N: I usually use the Scottish Steve skin when I play)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to be writing two more stories shortly which are crossovers like this story. One is a Sonny with a Chance/Animal Crossing New Leaf story and the other is a Shake it Up/Dead Rising crossover. I also am struggling to write another WOWP stand alone story which may or not get completed. I didn't care for my previous drafts of that story and discontinued it. But I may get back to rewriting that story one day.

To answer one question, I don't know how many chapters I'll have. I'll estimate about 15-20. I already know how the story will end. Usually when I write a story I have the beginning and ending already mapped out, the middle is the hardest for multiple reasons.

To sunshineysun, thanks for the review in case you didn't get my PM. And thanks again to everyone else.

…..

Chapter 8

Steve noticed the zombies heading straight towards them. "I have a house nearby. We'll be safe there for the night."

Steve led the Russo's to a wood cabin that was right by the ocean. The house itself was quite small and only provided three square blocks by four square blocks of space, inside there was just a bed and a furnace. Everyone struggled to get situated inside.

Alex sat on the bed next to Max. "This house is lamer than yours is Justin. It's too cramped in here!"

Steve stood by the only window in the house. "Sorry I don't get that many visitors… or any really for that matter. This was the first house I built. I use it as a fishing cabin now."

Justin gave Alex a stern glance telling her to stay quiet before turning back to Steve. "Thanks again for saving us back there Steve. I'm Justin." Justin pointed to Max and Alex. "That's Max and that's my bratty sister Alex."

"I'm not a brat Justin!" spat Alex.

Steve paid little attention to Justin and Alex's bickering. "You're the first people I've seen on this planet since I got here. How did you even wind up here?"

"My brother teleported us inside the game." Justin replied. Justin knew Steve would never believe a word of what he had just said.

"Game? What are you talking about?" asked Steve.

"We're in Minecraft…" Max explained.

Steve seemed puzzled. "Minecraft?"

Justin shook his head at Max and Alex hoping his siblings wouldn't say another word. Justin realized that Steve wasn't actually aware of the fact that he was in a videogame even though he was the main character of the game. Justin couldn't even imagine how Steve would react to the fact that he was nothing more than the creation of a game developer.

Alex didn't take the hint. "That's the name of this stupid game…"

Justin interrupted Alex. "Never mind that Steve… We're just a bit stressed… what we meant to say was that Max teleported us to this world… we're wizards."

No one would have expected Justin to expose his family secret to anyone let alone a stranger who was a character in a videogame. However Justin wanted to be as honest with Steve as possible. It was only fair to the man since he saved their lives. Plus Steve was in the same predicament as they were. They were all teammates now whether they liked it or not.

Amazingly enough Steve seemed to believe Justin. "Makes sense… you guys do look kind of strange… You don't look like anything around here."

Alex immediately took offense to Steve's comment. "Says the blockhead."

Justin stared daggers at Alex. "Alex didn't mean that Steve."

Steve shrugged. "I don't mind really. I awoke here one day finding myself all alone and stranded on this strange world. I don't remember anything before that…"

Justin was hesitant to ask. "You don't remember anything before you came here?"

Steve shook his head. "I've been here for… well I don't know how long I've been here. Two nights ago I stumbled across your house. I was hesitant to approach you… for all I knew you could have been one of those monsters… By the way, weren't there four of you?"

Alex jumped off the bed. "Harper! We have to go back and get Harper. She could be down in the mines looking for us!"

"Absolutely not. We're staying right here until the sun comes up. Harper knows better than to leave the house. She'll be just fine." Justin stated.

Alex pushed her way towards the door. "Well I'm going butthead. I'm not leaving my friend all alone out there."

Before Justin could stop her, Alex was already out the door. Steve turned to Justin. "I guess we should go after her."

…..

Steve, Justin, Alex, and Max headed over to the other house. Justin knew that Alex wouldn't listen to a word he said and that it was pointless to try to stop her once her mind was set. Rather than waste time arguing, Justin decided to join his sister on her quest.

Steve kept a vigilant eye for any monsters in the area. "We should be alright if we stay on the beach."

"Thanks again for all your help Steve. I'm really sorry about my sister." Justin said. Alex was out of hearing distance. "She's been nothing but a complete pain this whole time…"

Steve interrupted Justin. "You're lucky to have your family and friends here with you Justin. I've been alone on this cursed world for what seems like forever. I would have given anything to have some company with me."

Justin realized that Steve was probably right. He began to feel guilty with how he treated Alex and Max earlier. He also felt sorry for Steve. It was a shock to Justin learning that the characters in videogames were actually real and that they had the same feelings and concerns as the players who controlled them.

The group finally came across their house. Several zombies were gathered by the door trying to force their way inside. Steve turned to the others. "I can make a diversion so you can sneak inside." Before Justin could say anything, Steve added, "I'll be fine with my diamond armor and sword."

Steve ran past the zombies to grab their attention. Immediately the zombies chased after him which allowed the Russo's access to the front door. Steve led the zombies out towards the beach. He hoped he could lead the creatures out far enough where he could easily lose them.

Justin pounded on the front door, making as much noise as he could. "Harper! Harper! It's us!"

The zombies that were chasing Steve heard Justin banging on the door. They turned their attention back towards the house.

Steve noticed that the zombies had stopped chasing him and were now making their way back to the house. Steve sprinted past the zombies intent on reaching his new friends before the zombies could.

Steve joined the Russo's; he struggled to catch his breath. "We have to move…"

Justin gave the iron door one last knock, hoping Harper was nearby. Already the zombies were closing in on them.

Harper opened the door. Everyone ran inside. Steve reached for the lever that controlled the door.

"That's not the level!" warned Harper.

A stone block dropped down on top of Steve knocking him nearly unconscious. Harper pulled the other lever to close the iron door. "Sorry about that… I set traps all around the house… I thought you were…"

Wilbur ran out from under his hiding spot and jumped into Alex's arms. "How's my best friend in the whole world?"

Harper put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I thought I was your best friend."

"You're my best human friend Harper." replied Alex. Harper seemed happy with Alex's response.

Justin helped Steve to his feet once again apologizing to him. "What did I get myself into?" Steve groaned.

Harper turned to Steve. "Sorry about that…"

Steve dusted himself off. "I'm fine."

Justin looked around the house. He could hear the zombies down below in the mines trying to force their way up though the trapdoor. "How many traps did you set Harper?"

"Well… let's just say I wouldn't go upstairs anytime soon." replied Harper.

"You can all stay with me." offered Steve. "I have plenty of room and food."

Justin didn't want to offend their new friend. "I don't think there's enough room for all of us."

"I meant my other house. I have another house on top the mountains. We'll be safer there." said Steve.

Justin seemed to be in agreement with Steve's plan. It was pointless to stay in their house now that the zombies had flooded the mines below. Eventually they would be able to break their way through.

Hours later the sun rose from the horizon. Steve led the Russo's, Harper, and Wilbur up towards his mountain retreat while the monsters that remained on land burned from exposure to the sun. Steve pointed to what appeared to be a small windowless hut embedded in the side of the mountain.

Alex shot an annoyed look at Steve. "Oh this sucks worse than your other house!"

"House? This is the elevator." Steve led everyone inside. He pressed a button. "Hold on!"

All of a sudden the platform beneath them shot up. Everyone besides Steve screamed as the elevator sped up the shaft. Seconds later the elevator stopped. The door opened leading everyone into a large room.

Steve stepped out of the elevator. "Let me show you around. This is the foyer. The elevator is the only way up here. Luckily those monsters are too stupid to know how to work it."

Justin's eyes widened in amazement. "That's amazing Steve! But… what if the elevator stops working?"

"There's a ladder on the side of the elevator shaft." Steve pointed towards a door. "Let me show you the balcony. The view is incredible from here."

Steve led everyone outside. As promised the balcony provided an excellent view of the land below. The house itself was an ingenious feat of architecture and engineering; part of it was built into the mountain itself. Steve had incorporated materials such as brick and wood with the natural stone to build a stronghold that seemed more like a luxurious mansion.

"On clear days you can see for miles." said Steve. After awhile Steve headed back inside. "Let me show you where your bedrooms are."

"We have our own bedrooms?" The excitement in Alex's voice was apparent.

Steve nodded. "I also have a library, hot tub, fully stocked kitchen, two bathrooms, and an art/music room."

"Hot tub! Art room!" Alex almost became hysterical.

Steve turned to everyone. "So would you guys like to stay here with me?"

Before Justin could reply with an answer, Alex spoke up. "I think we can manage to stay for a few days."


End file.
